During Dinner
by The lone cloud
Summary: In which Xanxus has a dream, Squalo wants a priest, Belphegor and Flan actually agree, Lussuria is a creeper, and Levi is just Levi. Tsuna knows absolutely nothing. Xfem!27. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for a rather steamy scene in the beginning. Other than that, the rest is mild.


He ran his hands up and down her body, palms skimming over her curves, fingers ghosting over her shoulders, her creamy thighs, all of the sensitive parts of her body. Finally, he could touch her, finally, he could feel her skin, her body, completely giving herself up to his roaming hands, finally, she was writhing beneath him, her mind lost in a realm of pleasure and lust. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, and he'd be damned if he was going to let her go.

"X-Xanxus..."

He felt all of his blood rushing south. Damn, this girl could make him hard just by saying his name!

"X-Xanxus, p-please..."

More, he needed more!

"X-Xanxus,_ please_!"

He needed her. He needed her so badly.

"Xanxus."

He was getting close, he could feel it.

"Xanxus, wake up."

No, he wanted this. He needed this, so badly.

"XANXUS!"

He jumped, falling out of his chair in the process. His ever so loyal and caring subordinates stared at him from their various spots at the dinner table.

Squalo frowned. "Voi, shitty boss, all you alright? You're all red."

Bel grinned widely from his spot next to Xanxus and looked down. "Ushishishi~, looks like our boss had a wet dream!"

Xanxus scowled. Lussuria squealed.

"Oh, boss!" He was practically glowing. "Who's the lucky lady? I can find her and set her up with you if you'd like!"

Xanxus's scowl deepened. As much as he wanted that, he couldn't. Ever. His subordinates would laugh at him. And she'd never accept anyways.

Levi looked troubled. "Is it someone we know?"

Xanxus blushed. "Yes."

Lussuria frowned. "Is she our age?"

Xanxus frowned. "No."

Bel giggled. "So boss is a cradle robber now?"

Xanxus glared at him. "No."

Squalo grinned. "Then is she an older woman?" He questioned. He then added on hopefully, "Is she sexy?"

Xanxus scowled. "No, and Yes."

Lussuria squealed. "Then she is younger than us! By how much?"

Xanxus thought for a minute. "About ten years."

Silence fell across the table.

Then Bel broke the silence by laughing. "Ushishishi~, that's almost my age, boss! You really are a cradle robber!"

Lussuria did the math in his head. "Then she's about fifteen years old. But boss, we don't know any fifteen year olds!"

Squalo thought for a moment. Then he promptly spit out his wine. Everyone turned to look at him. Trembling, he raised a hand to point at Xanxus. "Y-you c-can't be s-serious..."

Xanxus frowned. "Don't stutter, trash. And yes, I'm totally serious."

Squalo fainted.

* * *

After Squalo had woken up and took a sip of his wine, Xanxus decided to tell everyone.

"It's the Decima."

Everyone stared at him for a moment. Then, Bel laughed, as in and actual laugh, not that creepy hissing thing, Levi promptly burst into tears, Lussuria started fawning over the cuteness of all of this, Mammon went off to count his money, and Flan looked decidedly confused.

"Who's the Decima?"

Xanxus remembered that Flan had just joined last month, and therefore had not had a proper meeting with the Decima. As soon as he opened his mouth to answer, Bel cut in.

"She's the little girl that whipped the boss's ass, stole the rings, and whipped the boss's ass. She is currently fifteen years old, is the leader of the Vongola, and lives in Japan."

Flan looked amused. "You said that she whipped the boss's ass twice."

"That's because she did. Apparently she's got him whipped now too!"

Lussuria squealed again, just for the heck of it. "Oh, you two would look so cute together! Just think about it! She looks so adorable in that school uniform of hers, doesn't she, boss." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Squalo, who was being uncharacteristically silent, spoke up. "VOOOII, HOW COULD YOU HAVE A WET DREAM WITH A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD! THAT'S SICK!"

Flan snapped his fingers again. "That's right. I forgot to ask. What's a wet dream?"

Everyone stiffened and looked at the nine year old. Bel giggled. "It's when someone dreams about having sex, little froggy."

Flan tilted his head. "What's sex?"

Bel smiled and put a hand on Flan's back. "Let's walk and talk, shall we?" He guided Flan down the corridor. "You see, little frog, sex is when two people..."

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by Squalo, who was shouting at the top of his lungs about how in appropriate this was, and how Xanxus is totally going to hell for this, and they should go to a priest right away, and why the hell are you smiling, Lussuria, is this a joke to you?

Xanxus tuned him out. His thoughts drifted to a small brunette, her body laid out on his bed, her cheeks flushed, her eyes gleaming.

"Pack a bag. We're going to Japan."

And for the second time that day, Squalo fainted.

* * *

As soon as Xanxus stepped off of the plane, he headed for the location he knew her house to be. His team practically ran after him, one telling him to reconsider, one telling him that he was a sick bastard, and the rest of them trailing behind him like excited puppies. Flan, who had never met the Decima and who now knew what sex is, was highly amused by his boss's antics. Bel wanted to see his boss totally bomb this, and Lussuria just thought it was cute. Honestly, Xanxus doesn't know why he puts up with these people.

He knocked on the door and it was opened by a smiling Decima, holding a small child and laughing at her friends, who were arguing inside. She was wearing jeans that were cut off at the knee and an orange sweatshirt with the number 27 on it. She had a pair of furry earphones wrapped around her neck, also with the number 27 on it. She looked amazing in Xanxus's eyes. If only she was naked. Sigh...

He noticed that her smile faltered slightly when she saw him, but she kept her composure. The child in her arms, though, was not as calm. He screamed and climbed onto her head, screaming "Tsuna-nee! Save me!"

She sighed and pulled him off of her head. "Lambo, he's not going to hurt you." She sent him a glare that clearly translated to or else. He should know. He is fluent in the language of glare.

The boy, Lambo looked at him with scared eyes and wailed. Her two friends noticed the noise and came over. The Italian one's eyes widened when he saw him, then narrowed. The Japanese one's eyes widened and then he laughed. "The Varia! I haven't seen you guys on a long time! How have you been?"

Before Xanxus could decide whether or not he was mocking him, the silver haired one stepped in front of her, blocking her from Xanxus. "Why are you here? If you're here to attack the Tenth, I'll kill you myself!"

"Now now, Gokudera, I'm sure everything's fine. Please step out of the way."

"Hai, Tenth. Your wish is my command."

Flan coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "puppy." Xanxus agreed wholeheartedly.

The Decima had handed the child to her tall friend, revealing her clothed breasts to Xanxus. His breathing hitched.

Then, curse his goddamned luck, her spartan tutor floated down from who knows where. "What are you doing here, Xanxus?" That stupid baby was smirking. That stupid baby could read minds. That stupid baby was apparently protective, if the cleaning of his gun was something to go by.

The Decima looked startled. "Reborn?"

Reborn's smirk grew wider. His gun was gleaming in the light.

Xanxus cleared his throat. His subordinates leaned forward. Before he could say anything, Squalo screamed "HE'S BEEN HAVING DREAMS ABOUT YOU! WE NEED TO GET A PREIST!"

Everyone stared at him. He blushed.

Lussuria sighed. "Way to ruin the moment."

The Decima suddenly looked startled. "Wait, dreams?"

Before anyone else said something that could potentially ruin his life more than it already was, Xanxus spoke. "The point is, I would like you to come with me to dinner." He blushed. "For business, of course."

The Decima smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll go get changed."

Xanxus blinked. "What?"

The Decima looked at him. "Well, I can't go out to dinner looking like this!" She smiled at him, then turned to go up the stairs. "MOM! PLEASE DRAW A BATH!"

Xanxus fainted from severe blood loss through the nose.

When they got married five years later and he asked his best man to make a speech, he was completely mortified when Squalo announced to the entire crowd of people, Mafia people, overprotective Mafia people, overprotective Mafia people that wanted to rip his head off that "This whole fucking relationship never wouldn't have happened if our shitty boss hadn't had a wet dream during dinner five years ago."

He was so screwed.


End file.
